putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagamine Len
Kagamine Len is a Vocaloid living in Japan in the present day era. Len was programmed to have a past life as a dog under the care of the child-soldier Irina in Russia. After being shot, the dog's self was uploaded into Kagamine Len and, forgetting his memories, he lived a relatively normal life with his fellow Vocaloids Rin and Miku, crushing on Miku as an idol. After he accidentally regained his memories, Len sparked off a mess of complications by giving Rin back her memories of Irina. History In the Russia Era There was originally a stray dog adopted by Irina, who grew to love his master over time.Stealing is Wrong? - 君だけが救いだった... 初めてヒトが恋しくなった☆ On one occasion, she gave the dog to her comrade to take care of him while she worked as a soldier for Putin,No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ 君が望んでないと知ってたわ でも仕事あるし... only for her comrade to shoot the dog dead after he broke loose.Stealing is Wrong? PV Afterwards the Russian officer Elena recreated the dog in a spam file that was uploaded to the internet, giving the data file sentience, in order to show the world the government's exploitation of children.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など）をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが Later, the dog data file was broadcasted as a virus;A Place to Chat! - 結局、あんた達はウィルスとして再びバラまかれた。 due to the Irina data file inside Kagamine Rin wishing to have her "dog" again,A Place to Chat! - でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ。 （レン）　俺は望まれたの？ he discovered the Kagamine Len program and, liking its identical appearance to Kagamine Rin, was uploaded inside.A Place to Chat! - あんたのモデルはただただあの子のモデルが好きだった。 Part 1 Wishing to begin a new life as a Vocaloid, Len and Kagamine Rin were released to a producer and Len managed to separate from his virus,A Place to Chat! - 　あんた達はウィルスと別れる事が出来た。 both having their programming wiped. During this, Len's memories of his "past life" were removed and placed in a disk for safekeeping,Gimme the Handcuffs! - バック　アップ 俺の　ディスク！ ... 思い出した　全てを leaving Len only vaguely aware of the details of his past and mistakenly believing he was once Rin's "comrade" in Russia.Don't Leave Me Alone. - 踊りだす君と　ロシアで戦闘 He also took up a hobby of pickpocketing from people.Let's Dream. - 俺の趣味は未だスリ Over time, Len also learned about the Vocaloid idol Hatsune Miku and developed a crush on her,Let's Dream. - 俺の心はミクのモノ repeatedly ignoring Rin as a result.Don't Leave Me Alone. - リンリン 鳴る電話のベル 出たくない メンドクサイの！ 分からない？ そんな言い訳は あたしには 分からない Finding himself unable to obtain Miku, Len entered into a relationship with the yaoi manga character Abe-san.Let's Dream. - 今は男子に夢中でね それがオイラの飯の種 後悔なんてしてないからね？ 初音ミクは諦めた... He also began purchasing and smoking weed from Ronald to cope with his relationship failures.Let's Dream. - ガンジャで夢を見るしかない Later on, as Valentine's Day arrived,I'll Give You Chocolate! - バレンタインの前日は Rin approached Len with a small box in her hands containing a piece of chocolate she'd made for him.In Your Eyes. PV As Rin urged him to eat Len hesitated,I'll Give You Chocolate! - 火薬入り刺激的よ！ leading to him being threatened by a red Rin to eat.I'll Give You Chocolate! - 全て食べないと 切り刻むわ プーチンを呼んで 君を逮捕！ Following this, Len saw hallucinations of Ronald and Abe.I'll Give You Chocolate! PV After Valentine's Day, Len appeared to malfunction, requiring a backup disk to repair himself.Gimme the Handcuffs! - バック　アップ 俺の　ディスク！ During this, though, he decided to pursue a relationship with Rin and give up trying to get Miku's attention.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - 桜咲く季節には 落としたい！ ミクはダメだったしなorz In the season of cherry blossoms, Rin called Len and the two made a date to meet by the cherry trees;Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - そう！　君と　二人　歩きたい ... リンから 電話が来ましたよ！ Len arrived to see Rin dressed in a grey Russian outfit and standing with a red shovel under the falling cherry blossoms,In Your Eyes. PV with the supposedly dead Ronald McDonald nearby.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ PV He then helped her bury Ronald and avoid the police.I'm Happy! - 道化師は葬りました After Len followed Rin back to her house, she took him in and gave him an "initiation ceremony",I'm Happy! - レンの初期化もうまくいきました あたしが教えてあげる！ 君がうまく生き残る術よ！ before violently instructing him on how to brush his teeth, kick, and use a knife.I'm Happy! Extended PV Later, Rin sent Len to the store to buy her sugared natto;I'm Happy! - 甘納豆　食べたい　はやく 買いにいきな♥　ね？ during this, Len stole the uploader's bag, believing it to be Rin's, and found the disk containing his past memories inside. Believing it was a backup disk that he could finally repair himself with,Gimme the Handcuffs! - 盗み　ました！ リンの　カバン バック　アップ 俺の　ディスク！ Len inserted the disk and began to slowly get his memories back.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 思い出した　全てを He also decided to smoke weed during this.Gimme the Handcuffs! - ガンジャきぼん　ガンジャきぼん Not too long after, Len was arrested by the authorities and imprisoned along with Rin.It's the Start! - 結局捕まったｏｒｚ After being processed and tried under juvenile laws, the two were released and let off with a scolding.It's the Start! - プーチンに怒られ そうよ 結局捕まったｏｒｚ けれど☆ 少年法万歳だわ☆ The two walked home together from Shibuya Station,It's the Start! - 二人歩く渋谷駅 with Len slipping back into his fawning over Miku.It's the Start! - でも　君は　フラフラ まだ　ミクが　好きなの？ また　ナイフ　チラチラ♥ Later, the two began attending Miku's Junior High school.Magic is Heresy - ミクと同じ　中学なんて Part 2 Since inserting his disk, Len's memories continued to return, to a point where he understood he'd mistakenly grabbed the uploader's bag. He was similarly horrified to learn that he was the dog and not Rin's former comrade,If We Meet Again☆ - うｐ主のバッグがここにある 書き換えられる前の記憶 人間ですらなかったんだorz and that he had a role in Irina's suicide.Not Together - 全て俺の所為だorz Despite this, he continued to attend school regularly with Miku and Rin,The Day of the Decisive Battle! still fawning over the former.In Your Eyes. PV During this, Ronald got close to Len and pretended to befriend him.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 離されて君はレン（いぬ）に 近付いて　たぶらかした... One day, Len received a note from Rin to meet her behind the school after class and arrived late,The Day of the Decisive Battle! - 君が待つ校舎裏へ　そろそろ行くかにゃ☆ ... 遅い！大事な話だと　手紙に書いたよ？ bearing Rin's ire for his tardiness. Rin then asked him what he thought of her efforts to become an idol;The Day of the Decisive Battle! - さてと本題に入ろう　答えを聞かせて！ seeing her acting like Miku,The Day of the Decisive Battle! - ムカツクけど　ミクみたいに アイドルメイクしてみる even to the point of pulling her hair into pigtails,The Day of the Decisive Battle! PV Len expressed his disapproval.The Day of the Decisive Battle! - 「悪いね」 After leaving the scene, Len procured and smoked weed from Ronald and had a tryst with Abe-san to forget his troubles.Not Together PV He lay in a drugged stupor afterwards,Not Together - ララララハッピー upset to see Rin trying to act like someone else and miserable over what he'd remembered of Irina's suicide.Not Together - 自分を捨てるなよな！ 昔の君が好きだ！ After this point, Ronald tricked Len into wanting to give Rin back her memories.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 離されて君はレン（いぬ）に 近付いて　たぶらかした... でも分かる　もう遅いわ... 記憶戻しても変わらず Over time, Len watched Rin become happier and more successful, even being nominated for school council,If We Meet Again☆ - でも　君は今楽しんでる 生徒会長目指す while he continued his relationship with Abe. One day, Abe told him that they wouldn't be able to meet and Len, depressed,If We Meet Again☆ - 今日阿部さんには会えないorz went to bet on horses at the Suidoubashi racetrack. While there, he listened to Hatsune Miku's song on the radio.If We Meet Again☆ - 水道橋の馬券場　ラジオの調子が狂う 流れる歌は　君と聴いた He ruminated on his situation while the radio continued to go haywire and cut out.If We Meet Again☆ - 水道橋の馬券場　ラジオの調子が狂う 流れる歌は　君と聴いた ... 書き換えられる前の記憶 Although believing it selfish,If We Meet Again☆ - 自分勝手でごめん Len finally decided to give Rin her memories back, smoking a final joint and then running off to find her.If We Meet Again☆ - 最後の手段だ　やるぞ！ 君に全てを見せる ... 最後のガンジャを吸うか・・・ Catching her in Tokyo Dome City, Len pulled Rin into a hug and, in the process, inserted the disk into her headphones.If We Meet Again☆ PV Immediately after, he watched as Rin pulled away in disgust, only for her memories to start returning and changing her mind.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 別にいいよ　現在が好きよ 犬じゃない君がね Despite Rin's new positive mood, Len became indecisive, internally worrying over what he had done by giving her memories back and realizing he had been deceived by Ronald.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 記憶を戻せば　君は歌うはず この世界終わらせる　絶望の歌 ドナルドに騙された...希望は絶たれた As he continued to fret, Len was startled out of his dark mood by Rin, who came up close and tried to cheer him up.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 何エコエコ言ってるの？ Despite this, he repeatedly looked away until Rin insulted him,The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 諦めないで　ほら あたしを見てよ　ねぇ 自分しか見てない　君の瞳はゴミ causing him to look back in anger instead.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - ムカついたでしょ？ まだ　君の瞳は 輝けるはずさ As she again enticed him to take her hand, Len finally joined his hand with Rin's, officially beginning their new relationship.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV The two then shared a romantic date in Tokyo Dome City Attractions together before Len left, leaving Rin to walk home alone.Kalpi! Part 3 That December, Len searched for Miku after she had gone missing and found her holed up in her room watching the TV.The One Who's Nothing. - 消えたと思ったら 部室に、こもりきりかよ？ After he sat down with her, the two watched Rin sing Assassin!, broadcasted on television.Assassin! PV Afterwards, Len heard Miku despairing over herself in the wake of Rin's success and claiming she was "nothing".The One Who's Nothing. - 私は空（から）よ☆ 「なにもないもの」よ★ In response, he frantically tried to cheer her up through various means,The One Who's Nothing. - 俺にはこの世界が よく分からないんだよ！ でもとにかく俺はここにいる！ あんたを　元気付ける！ only for Miku to rebuke him and order him out.The One Who's Nothing. - 役立たずだね☆ 早く行きなよ　ね？ Soon after, Rin called Len and he went out,The One Who's Nothing. PV dressing in a Santa suit based on what Rin sang in "Assassin!".The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV Wandering around the snowy Tokyo, he visited the marketplace and bought a raw mackerel pike to eat before heading to meet up with Rin.Yukkiina - 市場まで来てさ　はぁ、、サンマうまそうだなぁ Arriving at the scene, however, Len saw Camui Gackpo shooting at Rin and he raced to save her, kicking the gun out of his grasp.Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV He then told Rin to run, assuring her he'd be fine,Goodbye to the Dream☆ - 力なんて必要ないよ？☆ and he faced off against the figure alone. After musing over his situation,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 色仕掛け通じるか？ 隙を見てささっと逃げるしかない Len took out his pike and prepared to face Camui.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 武器はサンマしかない＞＜ Camui also stood then, pulling out a sword,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV and Len listened to him cryptically monologue about his past.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 全て壊してしまえばいいと 一緒に教わった人の頃 こころ無くす　クスリに救われたのに Seeing his chance after the speech, Len attacked Camui with a Misawa-style elbow thrust;The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - とにかく独り言が怖いな ここは一つ　俺のターンということなので 三沢式の肘で切るぜ！ As he got close, however, he was startled by Camui's red eyes and threw his pike at him.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - ちょ、、おま、、 目が赤いぞ？怖いよ！ ... サンマ食べる？生だけど どぞー！ Camui, realizing Len was the dog, made another attack and Len dodged it,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえ犬か、、これはまいったな ... うぉー簡単には当たらない！ striking him again with his elbow and knocking him unconscious.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV Following this, Len stole Camui's wallet as a trophy of his success and fled, reflecting on all that was happening around him.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV When opening up the wallet, he found a red scarf within.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - このスカーフはなんだろう、、、？ After Len returned to his dorm, he changed out of his costume and noticed that several layers of Rin's clothing lay scattered about the entryway. He then received a Skype message from Miku and the two started talking, Len explaining when asked how Rin was missing but her clothes were still in the dorm. As Miku began to muse cryptically about Rin being "separated", Len asked her for answers and only learned that Miku planned to go to Suidoubashi. He arranged to meet her there,Who's the Liar? PV putting on another hooded jacket and his new red scarf, and went out into the growing winter storm. As he ran to Suidoubashi, Len spotted Rin out in her Vocaloid outfit in the snow. As he ran towards her,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV Miku shot a USB into his headphones from behind, affecting his programming and causing him to collapse. From his headphones, Len began to see the story of Elena and Urusei Teppannov, ending in the former's suicide after she rebelled against Putin and the latter's own defection from being an assassin.The Voice in My Heart ○ PV During this time, Miku dragged his body back to her house, along with Rin's.A Place to Chat! PV Afterwards, Len came to in Miku's home, and quickly began speaking with her to assess the situation with Rin, learning that she'd only gotten a little more time.A Place to Chat! - なぁ、、、リンは大丈夫なの？ （ミク）　大丈夫じゃないわよ。 でも、少しだけ時間を稼げたと思う。 Miku and Len then chatted about the story he'd just witnessed;A Place to Chat! - それよりあんたはどう思った？あの話を。 （レン）　よく分からない＞＜ ただ...懐かしい気がしたよ。 Before speaking any further, they began to talk in a fast stream, Miku cryptically explaining how the memories Rin had of being "Irina" were created by the woman in the story based on her own observations,A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 Although confused by her wording, Len also discussed with Miku his own feelings as "the dog" despite looking like the boy who shot him,A Place to Chat! - 　こっちで起こっている事が全て分かる？ ... 　うーん、、、俺にはほとんど分からない。 ただ、このスカーフをみて、俺は犬だったのに、 あの時見たあいつと見た目がそっくりだってことは思い出したよ。。 learning that this was in part due to Rin's own wish for him over her real comrade.A Place to Chat! - でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ。 （レン）　俺は望まれたの？ Later, their discussion turned to the story of Irina's suicide, Miku explaining how it was being propagated all over and Len figuring out that her former owner, Teppannov, had tried to stop its propagation.A Place to Chat! - 世界中にバラまかれ、愛された「世界で一番悲しい子供達と犬のストーリー」、 それはきっと現実に起きた。それが広まって困る人達が居る。 （レン）　あんたの前の持ち主はその為に行動したって事？ They moved on to talking about Rin and how her uploader had poorly erased her memories, and Len realized aloud that if he hadn't given Rin her memories back, she could have remained with him forever.A Place to Chat! - そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 ... まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ （レン）　じゃあ、、、俺がその記憶を見せなければ ずっとここに居られたって事？ Miku soon brushed this off, and the two discussing Rin's impending destruction;A Place to Chat! - 俺のせいなのか。。 （ミク）　こぼれたミルクを嘆いても何にもならないわ。 とにかく、あの子はまもなく自滅する。 told he had no chance of saving her,A Place to Chat! - 救えないの？ 俺はどうしたらいいんだ。。 （ミク）　少なくとも「あんた」に救う事はできないわね。 Len was instead given the choice to show Rin one final happiness before she was gone,A Place to Chat! - ただ、最後の「幸せ」を見せる事は出来るかもしれない。 だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 Miku using the USB to link him, Camui, and herself to Rin's interior for this purpose.A Place to Chat! - あのハゲにももう取り付けたわ。 あとは私が引き金を引くだけ。 そこで全員が繋がる。 （レン）　リンの中に行くの？ Initially Len balked, not wanting to see Rin perish or to perish himself,A Place to Chat! - 　だってリンと一緒に壊れるだけだろ、、あいつは。。 それに俺は行きたくない。リンが壊れる所なんて見たくない！ But as Miku encouraged him, including insulting him the same way Rin once did,A Place to Chat! - おまえの目はゴミのようだな（嘲笑） （レン） ........ Len resolved to go.A Place to Chat! - （レン） 分かった。行くよ。 As the two of them began to run out of time soon afterward,A Place to Chat! - じゃあ時間ないから、そろそろ Len said his farewells to Miku, complimenting her on how she'd changed in both her behavior and hairstyle.A Place to Chat! - （レン）　なんか、変わったな。あんた。 この世界に来る前、聴いていた「初音ミク」って感じがするよ ... 髪型もかわいいし。 きっとドナルドも喜ぶよｍ As Miku bid him farewell, Len entered Rin's interior with his resolution decided.A Place to Chat! PV Part 4 Now inside the data world, Len received a new coat similar to the one Irina's comrade wore.The Broken Mirror. PV He then searched until he found Rin,The Broken Mirror. - 未だ夢に彷徨う きえないひとみを見つけるその時まで ruminating on what was happening with Rin and his past fixation with his "past life".The Broken Mirror. Spotting Rin in the distance,The Broken Mirror. - 座り込む　君の目が 僕を刺激する he ran towards her before Camui suddenly appeared and fired at him, the bullet missing him.The Broken Mirror. - 弾が当たらない... Len and Camui began to banter as they faced off yet again;The Broken Mirror. - いいよ、運命（けっか）は変わらないんだから 俺は犬じゃない たぶん、、あんたなんだ リンが望んだね、、、だから戦うよ！！ when Camui disparaged himself and Irina for their past lives,The Broken Mirror. - 見てくれよ...カワウソだろ☆ ... 生きてた クスリで夢のようにごまかして Len vehemently dismissed his statements.The Broken Mirror. - エコエコうるせぇー！！ 自分しか みえない...おまえにもきっと 必要！！！ きっと 犬にも 必要！！ Fully accepting that he wouldn't be able to change Rin's fate, Len nonetheless decided to give her that final happiness by defeating Camui.The Broken Mirror. - 結果は変わらないだろう それでも！！！！ 観たかったショーを君に見せられるんだ He ran at his opponent and attempted to wrestle him; as they fought, Len reflected on all the things that had once misguided him in the past.The Broken Mirror. - 見たこと無いもの　魅せる初音ミク 俺は見たかったもの　魅せる鏡 Saying farewell to "Irina", Len threw Camui off with the Atomic Suplex Hold and smashed him against the ground, defeating his nemesis once and for all.The Broken Mirror. PV Rin's data then disappeared in front of his eyes, and Len began crying as he awakened outside the data world.With the You I Can't See. PV Back in Miku's house, Len stood and saw Rin sitting up on the floor, awake but a blank slate.In Your Eyes. PV He then saw Miku still "asleep" and realized that he was all alone.In Your Eyes. - 独りになっていたんだ 初音ミクは眠ったまま 何もなかったのか... Len took the blank slate Rin out of Miku's house and walked with her around Tokyo, passing by all the locations that had once been important to them like Shibuya station or the racetrack; eventually, they reached Tokyo Dome City where they had their first date.In Your Eyes. PV Becoming depressed as he thought about all he'd lost, Len stopped and started crying while he recognized aloud that he was the only one left.In Your Eyes. - 「残ったのは負け犬だけ」 Then, however, as Len thought about how much Rin meant to him,In Your Eyes. - いつだって いつだって 君は強く いつだって いつだって 輝いて began to walk again.In Your Eyes. PV Resolving from now on to be strong like Rin had wanted,In Your Eyes. - 強くなりたいな ... これからの俺はね 君の理想になる Len ran and caught up to the blank slate Rin, pulling her into a hug near Tokyo Dome. In the next moment, he felt her arms around him in turn and trembled, hugging her closer.In Your Eyes. PV Then, at last, Len quickly said that he loved her for the first time.In Your Eyes. - この早さなら 言えるよ 「 あいしてる 」と Traits Personality After being uploaded as a Vocaloid, Len originally acted as a noncomittal and fickle teen; although friends with Rin, he preferred to chase after the more glamorous Hatsune Miku and even got into a relationship with an older man when unable to win her heart.Let's Dream. - 今は男子に夢中でね ... 後悔なんてしてないからね？ 初音ミクは諦めた... Even as he grew to love Rin, Len continued to be a fan of the other Vocaloid and would be shy when approached by her.Who's the Liar? PV Additionally, rather than face his problems he would use weed to forget about them and deny when he was unhappy.Let's Dream. - ガンジャで夢を見るしかない Compounding this personality was Len's inability to stand up for himself when bullied or attacked by Rin;In Your Eyes. PV he also had insecurities that were exacerbated by regaining his memories as the dog that helped cause Irina's suicide.Not Together - 思い出して 君を愛せない ... 全て俺の所為だorz As a result, he was often self deprecating and worried about everything being his fault, in the past and present.A Place to Chat! - 俺のせいなのか。。 Despite this and his own self-deprecation, Len would nonetheless react to any insults directed at him with offense, shaping up as a response.A Place to Chat! - おまえの目はゴミのようだな（嘲笑） （レン）　........ ... 分かった。行くよ。 As a carry-over from his mischievous dog programming, Len was also a delinquent and often acted on his own interests without thinking of the consequences.A Place to Chat! - 「なにも考えずに走る」 それが、犬じゃないの？ As part of this he would pickpocket and steal as a hobby,Let's Dream. - 俺の趣味は未だスリ and stole Rin's bag without any compunctions in order to find his backup disk.Gimme the Handcuffs! - 盗み　ました！ リンの　カバン バック　アップ 俺の　ディスク！ Later on he continued stealing, taking Camui's wallet following their first confrontation.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV He would also regularly skip Junior High, take illegal drugs like weed, gamble,If We Meet Again☆ and do other felonious activities while speaking in casual slang, such as saying "yo," to emphasize his irresponsibility.Let's Dream. Over time, as his relationship with Rin developed Len began to act more maturely and take responsibility for himself. He also began working to protect the people he cared for, rather than just showing off,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 格好付けに来たのはいいが どうやら勝ち目はないなorz ... 俺は夢を見飽きたから 今を必死に守るんだよ☆ and as an example was unafraid facing Camui in order to give Rin a "happy ending".A Place to Chat! - もう一度、幸せを見せるよ、リンに。 それが俺の「ハッピーエンド」だ。 As part of this maturity, after Irina disappeared in the data world and the Rin he knew was lost forever, Len was able to move on from his grief and resolved to be a stronger person from that point on,In Your Eyes. - 強くなりたいな ... これからの俺はね 君の理想になる receiving closure with her blank self.In Your Eyes. PV Skills and Abilities Being a Vocaloid, Len was stronger and able to take more abuse than the average person; similarly, he was skilled at wrestling and able to defeat the much larger Camui on two separate occasions,The Broken Mirror. PV despite the latter being better armed.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV As noted by Rin, Len had a distinct wrestling style apart from hers and made particular use of the Atomic Suplex Hold technique.Goodbye to You★ - 原爆固め　クールな技にゃ★ プロレススタイル　あたしと違うのね！ This skill at fighting also extended to being able to dispatch an opponent with a high-kick if taking them by surprise,Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV and making use of unconventional weapons like a pike fish.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - サンマ食べる？生だけど どぞー！ He was also incredibly fast,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 誰よりも速く走れる！ running being a trait he retained from his dog programming.A Place to Chat! - 「なにも考えずに走る」 それが、犬じゃないの？ As a Vocaloid, Len was an extremely capable electronic singer and had the potential to be a popular idol; he also had an amount of sex appeal and was capable of seducing multiple men.Not Together - だけど男でいいや！ Despite his other abilities, however, Len was sometimes slow-witted and was, by his own admission, unable to understand many things about the world and his situation with Rin.A Place to Chat! Due to this he would sometimes gravely misread a situation and act inappropriately or fail to pick up on cues from other people.The One Who's Nothing. Making up for these shortcomings he was tenacious and, when properly encouraged, would never give up.With the You I Can't See. - レンでさえも戦った たとえ未来がみえなくても Appearance Due to the circumstances of his becoming a Vocaloid, Len looked almost identical to Rin in terms of height, color, and facial structure. He had bright blue eyes, pale clean skin, and blond hair tied back in a ponytail with messy, spiky bangs.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV As typical for a Vocaloid, Len had a white headset attached to his head that had yellow lights, into which a USB drive or disk could be inserted to change or update his programming.The Voice in My Heart. PV Originally Len wore his typical Act 1 Vocaloid costume with a white short-sleeved shirt and yellow tie with detached black sleeves, black shorts, white shoes, and black legwarmers. Rather than the front of his short sporting an F-clef, however, as in Crypton's official design, Len's shirt front has Rin's G-clef in black.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV During school hours or when skipping school, Len would wear his school uniform of a white dress shirt, a yellow tie, yellow and white sneakers, and yellow plaid slacks. In cold weather, he would wear a thick auburn winter jacket over the uniform.In Your Eyes. PV On one occasion Len dressed up in a Santa outfit, complete with a big bag, but neglected to put on his beard.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV Going out to meet with Miku later, Len put on heavy blue pants and a grey winter coat with a hood and the letter N on the bottom, as well as the red scarf he received in his first battle with Camui. He would continue to wear this outfit for the rest of the series,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV save for in the data world where he took on the appearance of Irina's former comrade.The Broken Mirror. PV Relationships Kagamine Rin Len's fellow Vocaloid and friend. Len had a special connection to Rin from the beginning due to his programmed past life as Irina's dog, becoming a Vocaloid with her because of the strength of their connection.A Place to Chat! - 本当はあのハゲが「鏡音レン」になっていたかもね。 でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ。 ... あんたのモデルはただただあの子のモデルが好きだった。 With his memories gone, he instead labored under the assumption that they had both fought together in Russia and believed this was the basis of their connection.Don't Leave Me Alone. - 鳴り止まないビート 踊りだす君と　ロシアで戦闘 Despite this, Len initially found Rin's attempts to get his affection tiresome and preferred pursuing the more popular and well-mannered Hatsune Miku.Don't Leave Me Alone. - リンリン 鳴る電話のベル 出たくない メンドクサイの！ After the incident where Rin gave him chocolate and he gave up on Miku, Len began to show interest in Rin as a second romantic option, despite her regular physical abuse and verbal threats towards him whenever he slipped up.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - 桜咲く季節には 落としたい！ ミクはダメだったしなorz He would continue to have this romantic view of her even with his relationships with Abe-san or his desired relationship with Miku. Similarly, despite liking Miku he would prefer Rin when she acted like herself and didn't imitate anyone else.Not Together - 自分を捨てるなよな！ 昔の君が好きだ！ After receiving his memories again, Len's relationship with her became complicated by his love for her as a dog and the guilt that accompanied his memory of her suicide.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 記憶を戻せば　君は歌うはず この世界終わらせる　絶望の歌 ... あー　対等でも俺は底辺 Because of this they began to grow distant and he missed the old Rin, Irina, that he knew as a dog.If We Meet Again☆ - それでも最後の希望 昔の君に会いたい Trying to base their relationship on his old love for Irina, Len nonetheless had trouble saying he loved her and was unable to form the deep connection with her he craved. He eventually realized that he would have to let the past go and became resolved to send Rin off with a smile in the data world,The Broken Mirror. - 君が望む無償の愛 犬じゃない俺には無理＞＜ ... 終わりになるよう僕は繰り返さない ... 観たかったショーを君に見せられるんだ finally being able to express his feelings for her although missing her terribly when she was gone.In Your Eyes. - この早さなら 言えるよ 「 あいしてる 」と Hatsune Miku A fellow Vocaloid. While also enjoying Hatsune Miku's songs from his past life,The One Who's Nothing. - 俺はあんたのファンとして ここにいるんだぜ！悲しい ロシアでよく聞いた歌 リンと二人楽しみだった☆ Len as a Vocaloid came to have a strong crush on the popular and well-mannered Miku due to her beauty and talent as an idol, finding her a more unobtainable and exciting love interest than Rin.Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - 桜咲く季節には 落としたい！ ミクはダメだったしなorz Len's unrequited crush on Miku led to him experiencing much depression as he was unable to win her heart, trying to pretend he'd gotten over her by playing around with the likes of Rin and Abe-san.Let's Dream. - 今は男子に夢中でね それがオイラの飯の種 後悔なんてしてないからね？ 初音ミクは諦めた... Despite this, he continued having an interest in the idol, although over time this interest developed into a sort of casual friendship with her.The One Who's Nothing. As a result of their growing friendship, Len did his best to not only receive Miku's affection but to also cheer her up when she was depressed over Ronald,The One Who's Nothing. - でもとにかく俺はここにいる！ あんたを　元気付ける！ accepting that she loved the clown over him.A Place to Chat! - 髪型もかわいいし。 きっとドナルドも喜ぶよｍ He also came to understand that Miku had a far greater understanding of the events that had occurred in Russia over his own and felt at times that he was simply being lead around by her.In Your Eyes. - 誰かに導かれるまま それが悔しかったけれど After meeting with her a final time before finding Rin, Len was able to finally understand the insecurities and sad past that had made Miku as depressed as she was;A Place to Chat! - なんか、変わったな。あんた。 この世界に来る前、聴いていた「初音ミク」って感じがするよ as a result, after the events in the data world, Len began to miss Miku as he was left alone but wondered if she had finally achieved her own form of validation.In Your Eyes. - 初音ミクは眠ったまま 何もなかったのか... Camui Len's nemesis. From before Len was a Vocaloid, he had held a special disliking for Camui's "past self", as both the one who shot the dog and the one partially responsible for Irina's suicide.The Broken Mirror. In the Vocaloid era, before knowing his true identity and their origins as data files, Len opposed Camui because of his targeting of Rin.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ During their fight he quickly found him a scary individual that he was originally too frightened to fight for long.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 隙を見てささっと逃げるしかない ... 目が赤いぞ？怖いよ！ Not understanding everything that Camui was saying, he merely thought that his monologues about the past were creepy.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - とにかく独り言が怖いな In their second encounter Len's resolve allowed him to face Camui without fear, instead defiant in the face of his taunting.The Broken Mirror. - 俺は犬じゃない たぶん、、あんたなんだ By the end, Len could understand his feelings on his "past life" but refused to bow to his pessimistic attitude. While thinking that the too-far-gone Camui also needed to have been given the happiness that Rin was given,The Broken Mirror. - かわいそう？？？ エコエコうるせぇー！！ 自分しか みえない...おまえにもきっと 必要！！！ Len nonetheless fought him for Rin's sake and gave him no more consideration once out of the data world.The Broken Mirror. PV Abe-san Len's lover. At some point Len entered into a relationship with the older man as a means of taking his mind off Miku,Let's Dream. - 今は男子に夢中でね それがオイラの飯の種 後悔なんてしてないからね？ 初音ミクは諦めた... continuing to date him during the times he tried to get Miku or Rin's affections.Not Together - だけど男でいいや！ When depressed over his true nature after receiving his memories back, he would also use Abe-san to take his mind off everything,Not Together Sound Effects only to get even more depressed later when the older man wasn't able to meet with him.If We Meet Again☆ - 今日阿部さんには会えないorz After starting up his romance with Rin after their date in the amusement park, Len appeared to stop seeing Abe-san. The Uploader Len and Rin's producer. Len had a low opinion of his producer; he, like Rin, found him "base", likely due to his failure to make either Rin or himself popular as Vocaloids. Due to this, he paid little mind to the producer and eventually just wished to escape from him with Rin.If We Meet Again☆ - 二人でここから消えよう 底辺Ｐから逃げよう Trivia Notes *In January 2010, Len won third place in the "Favorite Putin-P Series character" poll held on Putin-P's blog. Curiosities *Len is the only main character in the series who has never held a gun. Gallery Concept Art= Len and Rin.jpg|An early conceptual sketch of Len with Rin by Shiuka EarlyLenArt.jpg|An early illustration of Len's junior high outfit LenConcept.jpg|Concept art of Len's junior high uniform by Shiuka |-| Part 1= Choko_Ageru_4.png|Len in his Vocaloid outfit in I'll Give You Chocolate! Teethbrushing.jpg|Len in a panel from I'm Happy! |-| Part 2= All_Together_Part_2.png.jpg|A depressed Len in Not Together If_We_Meet_Again.jpg|Len shown in If We Meet Again☆ Kienai_Hitomi_2.png|Len in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. |-| Part 3= Ansatsusha_1.png|Len with Miku in Assassin! Nothing_1.png|Len in The One Who's Nothing. GoodbyetotheDream_3.jpg|Len in his Santa suit from Goodbye to the Dream☆ OtherSideoftheMirror_3.PNG|Len fighting Camui in The Other Side of the Mirror＞ LiarFlashback.jpg|A flashback of Len from Who's the Liar? Jama_Shinaide_2.png|Len from Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ Genkaku_3.png|Len in A Place to Chat! Genkaku_5.png|A doodle of Len. |-| Part 4= Broken_Mirror_1.jpg|Len in the data world from The Broken Mirror. SleepingLen.jpg|The "sleeping" Len in Goodbye to You★ 21999258_p4.jpg|An illustration of Len outside the data world from With the You I Can't See. Dec2.jpg|Len in In Your Eyes. |-| Bonus= Twisted 3.png|Len in his school uniform from The Twisted Emperor ○ |-| Albums= Album1Len.jpg|Len smoking in the Putin-P Part 1 album booklet Album2Len.jpg|Len in the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet |-| Misc= 8174726.jpg|The Santa Claus Len with his Cat Rin by Shiuka 21871182.jpg|An illustration of Santa Len hugging Rin. References }} Category:Characters Category:Vocaloid Era